Outta This World!
by Queen Sunshadow
Summary: After two aliens, Naruto and Gaara, get attacked by the evil Martian leader Orochimaru, they find themselves crash landing onto the planet Earth, and into Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji’s lives. [AUCouples inside]


**Summary:** After two aliens, Naruto and Gaara, get attacked by the evil Martian leader Orochimaru, they find themselves crash landing onto the planet Earth, and into Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuga Neji's lives. AU; Couples inside

**Disclaimer:** Naruto and Company do not belong to me.

**Rating:** PG-13 for now, rating could go up

**Warnings:** Yaoi-ness…

**Pairings:** SasuNaru; NejiGaa; Others

**Note:** This is loosely based off of the movie, 'My Best Friend is A Martian' (I think that's what it's called). I love that movie and as soon as I watched it I thought of fan fiction.. I need to stop making up new stories. I still have to update my other ones. D:

* * *

**Chapter One- Stranded**

* * *

"Slow down! You're going to crash into that asteroid!" The fox boy cried, jerking the huge steering wheel from the other beside him, who was driving like a mad man. The large space rock that the fox had been talking about merely skimmed the side of their small ship, but it nearly hit them all the same. He winced at the sound of rock scrapping metal, his large, pointed ears pinning back against his head. His whole body was covered in light blonde fur, and he wore no clothing, so his large, nine bushy tails were free to swing behind him, coming out the back of his chair which had a hole through it.

Next to him sat an odd looking creature, one that resembled a raccoon/badger, with light tan fur and dark blue markings covering it as well as a gigantic tail that was slapping the bottom of the small space craft. The other turned to the fox boy, his olive colored eyes glowing in what seemed to be disgust.

"Quiet Naruto, I know what I'm doing. You want to get away from Orochimaru don't you? Or would you rather become one of his 'pets' or… 'experiments'?" The raccoon-like creature smirked in satisfaction as he watched a fearful look pass over the blonde fox's face, his blue eyes gleaming with fright.

"Of course I want to get away from him! He's… he's crazy… I can't believe they let him take over the planet… But Gaara, whether or not he's behind us, you shouldn't-" He once again grabbed at the wheel, moving them from the path of another large meteoroid, except this time the rock did more than just skim them. It tore off the back end of the ship, causing them to shake violently, nearly out of control.

The small communication screen on the window of the small ship flickered to life, and a pale, swallow man was gazing hungrily out at them with bright gold eyes. Naruto instinctively shuddered at the predatory expression on the snake-like man's face, and nearly vomited as a long, pink tongue swiped out over his lips.

"Oh my pets… Why must you run from me? You must know that it's easier to just give up now… And your pathetic ship is nearly destroyed, which means you will need my assistance anyways…" The snake cooed, narrowing his already thin eyes to slits, and when he spoke next his voice was dripping with malice, "I would hate to have to harm you when I catch you…"

"Shut up you sick creep. Leave us the fuck alone." Gaara's voice was extremely cold, and it caused Naruto to flinch beside him. Orochimaru looked far from fazed, merely laughing at the comment, openly mocking the alien he spoke with.

"Oh Gaara, you always are the rebellious one, aren't you? I'll just have to crack that cold, tough little shell of yours, won't I?" Orochimaru purred, as if he were looking forward to it greatly, and even Gaara had to tense at the way he was being spoken to.

"I'll never go anywhere near you bastard!" The alien growled, and suddenly jerked the steering wheel to the left sharply, causing he and Naruto's ship to bounce through a huge pack of asteroids and meteoroids. Their ship was being horribly battered, and the blonde fox was shrieking to Gaara about how he was going to kill him. They were heading straight for a small, blue planet, and as it grew closer they saw it had some green on it.

And then it happened. The small ship finally gave out, and they were free falling onto a planet that they had never been to before. The craft struck a large hill, leaving a massive indent in the dirt and grass, and then they were sliding over a large yard, until they came to a stop, smoke billowing off of their ship like there was a bonfire going.

Naruto was the first to emerge from the craft, coughing loudly as he inhaled the foul, putrid fog, and pulled himself from the wreck. Gaara was quick to follow, and since his legs weren't harmed in the crash (Naruto had a very ugly gash on his right leg), he could walk perfectly fine.

"Gaara… Where are we?" The fox alien whispered hoarsely, his eyes watering from the onslaught of smoke. The other alien was much better with planets than his friend, so he immediately knew where they were, even though he had never visited it.

"Earth. We're on the planet Earth. And if I'm right, humans live on Earth so we need to use the human hard candy…" Gaara dug through a pouch that he had on his being, one that Naruto did not have, and pulled out two pieces of hard candy that were a bright ruby red, and gave one to his friend while sticking the other one in his mouth.

Instantly he had gone from his alien form to a pale, short human boy, with dark red hair, piercing turquoise eyes that were rimmed in black, and a frown on his face. But he was completely naked, and while neither he nor Naruto seemed to care, he figured that humans probably weren't so open to nudity. Naruto followed his friend's example, popping his own candy into his mouth and sucking on it. Soon he was also a human boy, except he had tan skin, bright blonde and messy hair, as well as three whisker-like scars on each cheek. And like Gaara, he was also completely nude.

"Where do we go?" He asked his companion, who helped him to his feet, wrapping the tan boy's arm around him, and then holding him around the waist.

"We need to take care of your wound, and we also need to get away from here, before Orochimaru finds our ship. Remember, he placed a tracker on it, and I doubt it was destroyed in the crash. If we're not fast, he'll find us…" The red head scowled at the thought of the creepy alien, and began to drag a limping Naruto along with him.

"I can't believe it… We're stranded here… On Earth."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sasuke and Neji will come in the next chapter. Originally it was going to be GaaLee, but I can't see Sasuke and Lee being best buds. XD Anyways, not all the chapters will be this short, so don't worry.


End file.
